


For Taste

by wild_nothing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Has Daddy Issues, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Charles Has A Spit Kink and He Is NOT Ashamed, Charlie's in a mood, Cliffhangers, Doms are people too, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This While Listening to Carly Rae Jepsen's Music, Maybe - Freeform, Mention of Petplay, Mild Daddy Kink, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wild Limelight (a Frankie/Charlie tag), did I mention spit kink??, even if it just means spitting in their mouth, give your dom some love please, i don't know if it's actually a cliffhanger or just an abrupt ending, soft, soft charlie, well more mild than last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_nothing/pseuds/wild_nothing
Summary: Charles just shot a scene for an upcoming film in which he made out with another woman, and now he can't get the flavor out of his mouth. What's a man to do?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	For Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Spit kink! Oh shit waddup! Anyway, Charlie has a spit kink. That's it. The whole thing is Charlie having a spit kink and being very needy, and Frankie being a great sport. I might continue this or add a chapter or some shit because it's very short. Super mega tiny.  
> Regardless, enjoy.  
> Enjoy your meal.

“Aaannd  _ cut _ . Alright, everyone, wonderful job. We’re done for the day.” The scene ends, and Charles wrestles out of the set’s bed, shirtless, after an agonizingly slow love scene with possibly the most infuriating co-star he’s had in a while. He wraps the robe given to him around his shoulder, securing it around his waist, and discarding it when Frankie, his patient, gorgeous Frankie, hands him his shirt, walks with him to the car waiting outside, holds his hand on the drive to his apartment when she finds that he looks tense. 

“Baby?” 

“Yeah, Charlie?”

“I love you.” It’s almost a whine. 

“I love you too, Charlie.” She’s smiling up at him with concern in her doe eyes. 

“Honey…” He’s pulling her close, lifting her to sit on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah?” 

“Spit in my mouth.”

She jerks away from him, nearly smacking her head on the cabinets behind her. “What?”

“Spit in my mouth, baby, please. I don’t wanna taste her anymore.” It’s a plea if she’s ever heard one. He’s looking into her, practically staring into her soul. “Please, sweetheart.”

“I- Alright, if you want…”

“Fuck, thank you, baby.” He kisses her and it’s hungry, desperate. “What are you waiting for?” He’s got his mouth open, waiting, impatient. Francis gathers the saliva up in her mouth, and pushes it into his, shivering in intrigue and possibly disgust. “Love you so much...Want her  _ off _ of me. Fuck, feel so dirty.” He spreads her legs with his palms, standing in the space between. “Want more, please, honey. I don’t know what I’ll do, please.”

Francis strokes through his hair when he leans into the crook of her neck. The poor fellow is in pieces. “Charlie-”

“ _ Baby _ .” 

“It’s alright, okay, okay, um…” Gathering all the saliva she can, she slots her full lips with his, and runs it over his teeth. With a grateful swallow, he looks to his little lady in front of him. “Fuck me, baby, please? I’ll beg. I’ll get on my knees, I’ll fucking bark if you want me to, baby girl. I promise.”

Francis slides right off of the countertop, grabbing his hand when he groans at the loss of contact. “Come here, it’s fine, Charlie, you’re okay.” 

“I didn’t want to kiss her like that, she fucking-”

“I know, Daddy, I know.”

“I’m sorry, baby. Daddy’s so sorry.” 

“You shouldn't be sorry for doing your job. I would never be mad at you for that.”

“But I just want my  _ baby _ ...I want you to  _ want _ me, and that can’t happen if I taste like some other bitch.” 


End file.
